


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Doctor is In [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Missionary Position, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Teasing, date, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A very late bday present for @carolyntheclockworkangel90 on tumblr. She asked for a romantic moment that turned sexy and here we are. Happy late birthday honey!Harry and Ryder have just finished up a lovely dinner date that turns heated when she accidentally spills water on him, and he has to take off his shirt.





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMechanicalAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMechanicalAngel/gifts).



“God, I’m so sorry!” 

He chuckled, pulling his shirt off over his head and standing from the table, patting her hand reassuringly. “Liz, calm down, it’s just water. I’ve had patients bleeding all over me before, this is nothing.”

He said something else, but she didn’t hear it, her mind elsewhere, hazel-green eyes wandering over the well-toned muscles of his stomach and chest, rippling as he moved before lingering on the tattoos down his forearms. _Damn_. Lizbeth hadn’t meant to spill water all over him, but she was certainly enjoying the view. She licked her lips absently, Harry smirking over at her as he caught her staring, flexing unnecessarily as he made to lay the shirt across the kitchen table to dry the wet spot. They were still technically on a date and he didn’t want to spoil the mood by doing a load of laundry—that was probably a little too domestic for where they were in their relationship at the moment. Everything was still so shiny and new, since it had taken them so long to get here. After Alec’s death, she’d stayed on the Nexus, spending time with Harry and they’d grown closer—he was her rock and a familiar face in a new and unfriendly galaxy, realizing how utterly and completely she was in love with him had taken her by surprise. And then he’d rejected her—guilt for wanting her, and a fear that she was too young for him. When she almost died on him, they’d finally come to terms with the fact they that didn’t want to be without one another.

He turned towards her, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants, tugging them down slightly, and making Lizbeth go red in the face, looking away quickly.

“Were you listening to me, Lizzie?”

“Only my uncle called me Lizzie…” She mumbled, looking anywhere but at him—it was _very_ hard to concentrate when he wasn’t wearing his shirt. “And I was...distracted.”

“Any particular reason for your inability to focus?” He teased, knowingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, broad chest pressed against her back, his familiar and comforting scent enveloping her as he pressed a quick kiss behind her ear.

“You.”

She turned in his arms bringing her mouth to his, hands roaming up and down his body, skimming the contours of his muscles, steadying herself. It was hard to think straight with him pressed up against her, especially because this was what she wanted—he was what she wanted. She was still so inexperienced, but Harry didn’t seem to mind, taking his time with her and figuring out what she liked. His fingers ran up and down her arms, his caress eliciting a response from her, a smirk, before his lips sought hers, in a hungry kiss and he picked her up and set her on the counter. His lips crashed against hers, again and again before his mouth opened against hers, tongue slipping inside to tease her—taste her, as she pressed herself harder against him, moaning softly, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. He traipsed a hand up her leg as she molded her body to his, a half-moan, half-sigh falling from his lips, a hand wrapped itself in her brown ringlet curls as he pressed closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. Harry pulled back slowly, Lizbeth’s lower lip drawn between both of his, teased gently by his teeth, breath fanning her face before wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck.

“Harry, I want you. All of you.” She panted, as he nibbled the skin at her neck where it met her shoulder; it was hard to think when he was doing that.

He smiled at her, before scooping her up in his arms and making her giggle as he carried her to his bedroom, even if taking her on the kitchen counter was a fantasy of his. One day.

He cupped her chin in his hand, kissing the tip of her nose making her smile at him before depositing her softly on the bed, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire. A shiver ran down her spine. His lips were on hers in an instant, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, her mouth opening against his, arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, her chest brushing his as she angled herself closer. Gentle fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and pushed it upwards, his touch causing goosebumps on her skin. Once her bra was unhooked and lying on the floor with her shirt, baring her breasts to his gaze, he eased her back onto the bed, fondling her ass, teasingly before sweeping his long, slender fingers over her hips. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her shorts and underwear, peeling both articles down her legs and pressing a gentle kiss to every inch of skin he uncovered. Gentle fingers delved between her legs, grazing her clit teasingly—still a new sensation that she loved, Lizbeth arching off the mattress at the touch. He grinned down at her, index finger circling the little nub, but not touching it directly and making her writhe under his attentions before he dipped his head and took a pebbled nibble in his teeth. She gasped, a flush spreading from her cheeks to the rosy tips of her breasts as wetness surged between her legs.

“You are so beautiful…” He murmured, lips trailing down her stomach. “And all mine…”

Fingers stroked down her thighs, gripping her just above the knee and opening her legs, leaving her on display to Harry’s gaze, and she flushed red. Lizbeth responded to his slightest touch, her body hypersensitive and he’d barely started, the sounds she made and the way she moved against him, stirred something in him. He met her eyes briefly, tongue darting and flicking at her clit before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. Her back arched, fingers snaking into his hair and tugging hard in her excitement, breath coming in short gasps as she writhed under his attentions. His velvety soft tongue explored her folds, licking her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent, before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making. His need for her was growing exponentially. She was warm, wet and throbbing with desire against his probing and teasing tongue. He’d caused that. His mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison, Lizbeth bucking against his talented mouth. She felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. When he finally dragged his tongue up to her clit, tongue swiping across her swollen bud once more before he circled it fast and hard, her world fractured.  
  
He dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet, movements slow and deliberate. Lizbeth whimpered when Harry placed a teasing kiss to her over sensitive clit, before kissing a trail up her stomach as he draped her right leg over his hip, pressing himself closer and stroking her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh, bringing his erection flush against her center. She groaned, head falling back. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection, rubbing up and down her slick folds her cheeks pink and lips parted in a gasp. He smirked at her, slipping his cock inside her slowly, capturing her lips with his. She opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. She was tight, but accepted him greedily. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of his left hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, his right braced against the mattress near her head. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, Harry driving into her and making her moan softly.

“Yes, Harry...please…” Lizbeth panted, wrapping her arms about his torso and hugging him to her, rocking her hips to match the rhythm he’d set.  
  
Her insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again, her walls closing tightly around his engorged shaft. He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his index finger teasing her clit in a slow circle was steady and unwavering, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her, making her muscles contract, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, a second orgasm racking her body with tremors as she came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back. The thrust of his hips became erratic; he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, taking a moment to catch his breath, gazing at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies, her long brown hair everywhere, lips red from his kisses. She was beautiful.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “You feel amazing.”

Lizbeth blushed, coyly peering up at him from under her long lashes. “What have you done to me? I never want to leave this bed.”

Harry grinned down at her, his hand tracing patterns on her breast. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
